Mason and the Minish Door
Mason and the Minish Door is a future fic about Mason and Sheila, set to be written after Legend of the Eight Firstborn. 'Summary:' Mason and the Minish Door- Mason and Sheila have always been the best of friends, although they're polar opposites in almost every way. But during one of their playdates, they stumble upon a strange and mystical door, which they enter, and come out zapped to the size of ants. The two must work together to brave the dangers of the world at microscopic size, such as gigantic bugs, being crushed by their own friends and family, and much more. 'Chapter 1: The Mysterious Door:' Mason and Sheila are having a pretend sword battle over a Purple Flurp outside, while Yin is watching them and doing dishes. Dillon and Leanne are playing videogames in the living room, where Dillon is annoyed by flies, and Leanne thinks they're attracted by his feet. Three mysterious villains are watching humans chop down a forest. The leader, Viridi gets angry and decides to drop her first Minish Door. To test it, Arlon suggests they drop it by Mason and Sheila, and they do so. Mason and Sheila see a strange meteor fall into the nearby forest and run to check it out. They find a mysterious door, in which Sheila strongly wishes to go inside, but Mason has a bad feeling. He eventually gives in and goes inside with Sheila, ending up in a wavy green vortex. They later come out into some vast jungle, where they spot a giant ladybug. Mason wants to go back, but is unable to open the door. The two suddenly hear the familiar cry of Haruka, who is calling for Mason. As they climb up a gigantic tree root, a giant shoe stomps down and makes them fall off, and they look up to see a giant Haruka. They immediately assume the door shrank them, and Sheila proceeds to fly them up to Haruka's face. They try calling out for her, but Haruka mistakes them from bugs and smacks them to the ground. She afterwards tries to shoot purple gas at them, but the two defend with their own gas. They pretend to be dead after she finishes, but Haruka raises her foot and stomps on them, then heads back to her house. Chapter 2: Dillon Needs a Bath: Mason and Sheila recover after being stepped on. Sheila is excited about being small and wants to explore around the place, but Mason is worried of being squished and wants to get bigger. The two hear a cat's meow and look over to see a gigantic cat sniffing around the area. Sheila excitedly runs over to grab its attention. The cat notices them and slowly crawls over, and Sheila decides to get onto its nose. Mason worriedly follows her. The cat tries to shake them off, but they hold on, and it pounces around the yard before eventually jumping into an open window of Mason's house. The two fall off as Marine grabs the cat and drops it back out the window before walking away. Sheila and Mason then notice Dillon and Leanne playing games in the living room and hurry over. As they make it to Dillon, they are met with the foul odor of Dillon's bare feet, and Mason complains about him leaving his socks on the floor. A swarm of giant flies suddenly fly around the two. Sheila takes hold of one and grabs Mason as they are hauled onto the fly's back, and then start zooming around the outside, very high above the street. Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Fics Category:Mason/Sheila Fics Category:Nextgen Series Category:Upcoming Stories